Gift? What was that?
by Twentyer
Summary: Kado dari fans? ah itu sudah terlalu mainstream untuk Kise. Yang ia harapkan hanya ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi yang ditunggu, tak kunjung mengatakannya. Mau tidak mau Kise mencari jalan agar orang itu mau mengucapkannya. Birthday fic yang telat diupdate, RnR? haguuuuu u.u -Request from Arichu13 3


HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISEEEEEEEEECCHIIIIIIII ~~~~~~~~ Birthday Fic buat Kise! Well seharusnya ini di update kemaren... tapi gara-gara authornya sibuk main plant vs zombie jadinya lupa... haguuuu... Ukhh semoga fic ini tidak abal dan gaje seperti biasanya ya :') dan semoga kalian menikmati fic pendek yang saya buat ini. MAAFKAN KIO, KISECCHI! TELAT TELAT MENG-UPDATE FIC INI, but well... ENJOY!

.

.

Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! Alurnya kecepetan... haguuuu u.u dan typos... tapi semoga ga ada

Fic request juga persembahan (?) dari saya buat **Arichu13 ** atau ** Ai_No_Nai**, juga untuk AoKi shipper! Hope You Like It~

.

.

**Gift? What was that?**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan ramah menyambut laki-laki berambut pirang ini yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Menyadari akan cahaya yang memaksa masuk lewat horden yang masih tertutup rapat, laki-laki coretcantikcoret bernama Kise itu mengintip dari balik selimut dan sedikit membuka horden dengan tangan panjangnya itu. Sesegara mungkin ia bangkit dan membuka horden secara perlahan. Sunggingan senyum terukir di wajahnya, ia merasa sangat senang karena ia tau hari ini hari apa. Ya! ini adalah hari Selasa! Ah tepatnya tanggal 18 Juni, hari kelahirannya. Setelah puas senyum-senyum sendiri ia bergegas mandi dan pergi ke sekolah.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, sambil jalan Kise mendengarkan musik-musik _beat_ yang makin membuatnya cerah seperti matahari, tiba-tiba seorang gadis dari belakang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KISE-KUUNN!" seru gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu. "Ah, arigatou Momocchhi!" balasnya sumringah. "Nee! Apa aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya?" "Hmmm... sepertinya iya –ssu." "Yaayy!"

Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka berdua, nampak beberapa anggota basket Teikou berjalan menghampiri mereka. Atau tepatnya menghampiri yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Kise-kun, kadonya menyusul ya." "Ahehehe, arigatou Kurokocchi." "Kise, kubelikan lucky item hari ini sebagai hadiahmu _nanodayo_." "Yatttaaaaa! _Arigatou _Midorimacchi."

Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang tentang latihan, ah juga katanya Kise akan mentraktir mereka sehabis pulang latihan nanti di _MAJI BURGER 2000%!_ Sebenarnya sedaritadi mereka berjalan, rasanya ada yang kurang bagi Kise, ia terus menatap Momoi mencoba mengingat apa yang kurang. Oh... ternyata ia tidak melihat keberadaan Aomine disekelilingnya.

"Unn... Momocchi." "Iyaa?" "Aominecchi kemana? Tumben dia tidak berangkat bersamamu." "Arrrr... waktu aku menghampiri rumahnya, dia masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya, jadi ya sudah aku tinggal." "Hnn begitu, tapi hari ini Aominecchi masuk?" "Hmmm mungkin telat."

Sesampainya di lorong sekolah, mereka langsung berpencar ke kelas masing-masing. Saat akan masuk kelas ia berpapasan dengan Akashi, mereka hening sesaat dan saling tatap menatap.

"Oiya... selamat ulang tahun Ryouta." "_Arigatou_ Akashicchi." "Hmm, sebagai hadiahnya latihan pulang sekolah nanti kutambah dua kali lipat." "Oke ba– A-APA?! Kenapa begitu –ssu?" "Hm, kau bilang sesuatu?" tatap Akashi tajam. "A-ah tidak, baiklah... latihanku bertambah nanti..." "Bagus."

Kise tidak tau harus berbuat apa, perintah Akashi terlalu susah untuk ditolak. Sebenarnya gampang sih kalau sudah bosan hidup. Lalu, di tengah kegalauan Kise yang frekuensi latihannya ditambah dua kali lipat oleh kaptennya, seseorang menyapanya.

"Pagi Ryouta... hoaaammmm..." "Ya pag— AOMINECCHI?!" "Hn.. kenapa?" "A-ah tidak apa-apa –ssu." Rasa hangat menyelundup ke dalam pikiran Kise, rasanya hampir meledak saat disapa orang yang sangat ia kagumi itu. Beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan semua masuk kelas, Kise yang duduk di depan Aomine berharap ia akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tapi yang dituju malah asik berpangku dagu dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Kise yang sepertinya mulai gereget iseng-iseng memberi kode.

"Aominecchi, sekarang tanggal berapa?" "Unn... 18 kalau tidak salah." "Terima kasih –ssu." "Hnn." _KRAKKK_! Terdengar suara hati Kise yang mulai retak.

Saat istirahat Kise hendak mengajak Aomine pergi ke kantin, tapi yang dituju malah asik tertidur, karena tidak tega membangukannya, akhirnya ia terpaksa pergi ke kantin sendirian. Di tengah jalan menuju kantin, segerombol perempuan menunggu di pintu masuk kantin sambil membawa kartu ucapan, kueh ulang tahun, kado, dan akkkhhh sejenisnyalah. Rasanya ia ingin memutar balik tapi langsung tidak tega begitu melihat wajah dari para fansnya yang sumringah menyambut kedatangannya. Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia rela dikerubungi segerombolan perempuan beserta ocehannya juga ucapan selamat yang dilontarkan.

Sepulang sekolah setelah semua selesai latihan basket, Kise masih harus berlatih lebih lama karena 'kado' yang ia dapat dari Akashi. Semua menunggu dengan tampang puas karena senang melihat wajah sang model yang benar-benar sedang kewalahan tersebut. Beberapa menit terakhir sebelum Kise menghentikan latihannya, Akashi cukup berbaik hati mau menghentikan 'kado' darinya lima menit lebih cepat, setelahnya, Kise segera mandi dan beres-beres. Sesuai janjinya tadi pagi, habis ini Kise akan mentraktir mereka di _MAJI BURGER_. Tentu semua ikut, termasuk Aomine yang sebenarnya agak malas tapi berhubung dipaksa, jadi yasudah.

"Oy— dalam rangka apa kau mentraktir kita Ryouta?" tanya Aomine. _KRAKKKK!_ Retakan hati Kise makin membesar. "Daiki-kun! Masa kau tidak ingat?! Hari ini kan Kise ulang tahun!" seru Momoi setengah membentak. "H-hah... benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" "Kaunya saja yang tidak peka Aomine-kun." Sementara yang jadi bahan omongan hanya diam setengah pias, tapi setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lega karena Momoi memberitau tentang ulang tahunnya pada Aomine. Tapi tetap saja... hanya ada satu hal yang masih membuat Kise gereget. —Aomine sama sekali belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Bahkan setelah Momoi memberitau bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya—

Sesampainya di MAJI BURGER mereka bersenang-senang sambil ngobrol, atau tepatnya coretgosipcoret. Murasakibara yang sibuk dengan dessertnya, Kuroko yang asik menyedot vanilla milkshake-nya, Midorima yang terus memandangi hanpdhone, entah lihat bokep atau oha-asa. Tapi intinya terlihat Midorima sedang diet, Akashi yang makan dengan angunnya, Momoi yang rusuh pesan ini itu, dan Aomine yang anteng. Entah malas atau apa tapi yang jelas Kise masih _bete_ karena Aomine benar-benar sangat cuek.

Sepulangnya dari MAJI BURGER, mereka pergi ke rumah masing-masing. Tetapi Momoi tidak pulang bersama Aomine dan Kise, alasannya ingin cari kado untuk Kise. Di tengah perjalanan dalam kediaman, Kise yang _gereget meter_-nya sudah sangat tinggi memulai pembicaraan.

"Aominecchi—" "Apa..." "Kau tau kan hari ini aku ulang tahun?" "Hnn, tau." _Twitch_, muncul persimpangan di sisi kening Kise.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku... atau atau.. hadiah -ssu?"

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Apa yang menyambarmu untuk berkata begitu Ryouta?"

.

.

"Lupakan." _CRUSHCRUSHCRUSH_. Hati Kise sudah menjadi debu dan hancur.

.

.

_CUP!_ Ciuman tiba-tiba yang mendarat di bibir Kise membuat dirinya diam membeku.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"AP-A-A-A-A-A-A... B-BARUSAN, A-APA AOMIENCCHI?!" "Kau tidak suka?" "B-bukan begitu... hanya saja... itu.." "Oh... Selamat ulang tahun Ryouta." Katanya sambil melemparkan senyuman hangat pada laki-laki pirang dihadapannya. Yang dituju malah _blushing_ setengah mati.

"_**Daisuki Ryouta.**_"

"_**DA-DAISUKI DA YO AOMINECCHI!"**_

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

_OMAKE_

.

.

"Nee, Aominecchi, aku mau tanya. Kenapa waktu ulang tahunku kau tetap tidak memberiku kado –ssu?" "Hmm, kau kan sudah dapat banyak dari fansmu dan yang lain." "Kalau bukan Aominecchi yang kasih rasanya tidak lengkap –ssu." "Hmm... kado ya? aku masih berpikir apa gunanya..." _KRAKK_ –hati Kise retak sedikit- "Ahahahaha! Aku tidak akan pernah memberimu kado seperti itu Ryouta." _KRAKKKK!_ –retakannya sedikit melebar- "—tapi." "Tapi apa Aominecchi?" "Aku bisa berjanji padamu." "Berjanji apa?" "Untuk selalu berada disisimu."

_BLUSSHHHHHHH_

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

RIIIII! Gimana ficnya? Semoga Rii suka ya, maaf ya kalo fic ini tidak memuaskan... haguuuu...

Dan semoga reader juga suka sama fic yang aku buat ini 8'D.

Mungkin ada saran? Masukan? Kritik? Flame? Request?. Akhir kata? Review? 8"D

_**ARIGATOU!**_

—_**iBloodyKey20—**_


End file.
